warriorprincessfandomcom-20200215-history
Eve
Eve is Xena's daughter, and second child after her son, Solan who named Eve. Xena was made pregnant through imaculate conception through Eli and the angel Callisto. Callisto choses Eve to be her reincarnation for her spirit to be reborn. Twilight of the Gods The Fates prophesied that the birth of Eve would dawn the twilight of the Greek gods. Zeus was trying to kill her and Xena, but as she was being born, he was killed by Hercules trying to protect them. As a baby they tried to kill her with the forces of nature, and their priests, but she was being protected by Ares and Xena. Athena then lead the gods themselves to kill Eve. So Xena tricked the gods into thinking she and the baby were dead and gave Eve to Octavian to guard. Ares Xena and Gabrielle, who he thought was dead, and put them in ice coffins where they were preserved for 25 years. Livia Eve was brought up by Octavian, who changed his name to Augustus, who brought her up as Rome's ruthless warlord. He changed her name to Livia to keep the gods from knowing who she was, and never told her who she was either. As Livia she took Rome's armies taking slaves, killing people, and wiping out the Followers of Eli. Her fighting skills and ruthlessness was a lot like Callisto's, whose spirit was inside her, and Evil Xena, who was her mother. Besides sword fighting, acrobatics, and being stronger than a normal person, she was also one of the few people who could catch Xena's chakram. Ares noticed Livia and she became his lover, which angered Augustus who wanted to marry Livia and make her the empress of Rome. Once she couldn't be the empress, Livia then captured Gabrielle to get Xena to attack her, but ended up killing Joxer. Xena stopped trying to get Livia to be Eve again and set out to kill her. Livia took some soldiers to a temple of Eli, where Xena evacuated them, and brought some soldiers of her own to fight Livia's. During the fight, Xena couldn't bring herself to kill Livia, and gave in. Right before Livia was about to kill Xena, Eli sent her a vision to show her Xena's love and that she really is her mother. Livia was overcome with guilt and gave up her name to be Eve. Eve Eve started to roam the dessert very depressed. Xena and Gabrielle followed behind to protect her. Eve was attacked, and saved by Xena and Gabrielle, then taken to a small group of the Followers of Eli, where Eve was baptized to start to become a new person and try and redeme herself. While she was being baptized, the Archangel Michael was sent by Eli. He gave Xena the ability to kill gods, as long as Eve was alive to protect her. They went to Joxer's old farm after the first attack of the gods. The Furies went into Gabrielle's head and made her attack Eve. Xena instinctually threw her chakram at Gabrielle's head. On Mount Olympus, when Xena was fighting Athena, Eve and Gabrielle died and Xena lost her power. Ares then brought them back to life by sacrificing his own godhood, Xena got the power back, killed Athena, and officially brought the Twilight of the gods. Eve traveled with Xena and Gabrielle for a while. She fought against Mephistopheles in Amphipolis where she found out that she is the Messenger of Eli. She's given heavenly powers and goes around the world trying to spread his message of love with other followers. She's last seen leaving to China to spread his teachings. Powers and Abilities As a warlord and being trained by Ares, Livia/Eve learned great fighting and weapon skills. She also had very fast reflexes and could jump and flip almost as good as her mother. Her strongest weapon though is her army. She has good battle strategy skills, and lead her army to kill for her and Rome. Besides Xena, Gabrielle, and Callisto, she was the only other person who could catch the chakram. She was never shown throwing it though. It's possible that she was only able to catch it because she had Callisto's spirit in her, or because she was Xena's daughter. As the Messenger of Eli, Eve was given many heavenly powers. Examples of those powers are being able to exorcise evil spirits, see evil in people's hearts, and maybe even heal people. Her blood being dripped into Hell was also able to summon the devil, and her being alive is what gives Xena her power to kill gods. Category:Characters